Lies caused from love
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Hehe 2014 Christmas story it's going to be a full story not a one shot and released all at once Worries are near, misunderstandings as well, love is still here, however will feelings still swell? Misaki loves his Usagi, Usagi loves his Misaki, how will, this Christmas Eve play out?
1. Chapter 1

**A 2014 Christmas special~**

**Chapter 1 : To get a gift**

**Misaki POV**

I yawned and stretched tiredly as I got out of bed, I was careful so as to not wake up my silver haired lover who was still sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but smile as my plans for today flashed through my mind, it was December 24, Christmas Eve.

Today I was going to secretly buy Usagi the perfect gift, I had already bought Usagi a bear, even though I did NOT want his bear room to get any more full. I shivered at the memory of being caught up in a bear avalanche, I had never been so afraid of stuffed bears at that time.

_I know Usagi loves his bears... But I want to get him something more special than that, I got my pay check yesterday so I don't have much time.._

I had told my silver haired lover that I had to go to work today, I knew that it wasn't right to lie but I didn't want him worrying about me. The workplace is safe now because Ijuuin sensei had to go to a autograph signing event in Osaka.

I silently crept downstairs and placed a note on the fridge for Usagi to microwave yesterday's leftovers of pancakes, I didn't want the smell of cooking to wake him up.

I slipped on my shoes and jacket before walking out the door, as I exited the apartment I was blinded by the light being reflected off of the white snow that blanketed everything. I smiled, it seemed like it was going to be a white Christmas after all.

I destroyed the freshly fallen snow that was once untouched as I began to walk towards the stores, I was exited yet at the same time dreading my arrival there.

_Last minute Christmas shopping... It's going to be really crowded, at least I only need to find one perfect item._

I shivered slightly and blew on my hands to warm them up, I wished that I hadn't forgotten my mittens and scarf.

When I arrived at the shopping district I was greatly surprised, usually this area was swamped with people, rushing to finish their shopping for the next day. However there seemed to be barely anyone shopping, I shrugged it off as most people were still sleeping, that or the sudden heavy snowfall had trapped people in their driveways.

I walked by the toy store that I got Usagi's bear from, I wanted to get my silver haired lover something element and special, very unlike the many children's toys that he already owned.

_What would Usagi like besides toys?... He doesn't seem to care much about items and he has more than enough clothes... Something too flashy would be bad... He already stands out enough as it is..._

As I was pondering what to get my silver haired lover, something glinted and caught my attention from the corner of my eye, I turned around and looked at the display case.

It was a simple silver coloured chain, it wasn't feminine at all, neither was it too manly. It was just a simple thin chain that had a realistic bear dangling off of the end of it, it looked like it could be used as a cell phone decoration.

I smiled, it seemed perfect for Usagi, it had one of his beloved bears, it was simple yet elegant, and it didn't take up too much space. I looked at the price and winced slightly, it was not cheap but just barely within my buying range.

_It's worth it, I hope Usagi will like it... _

I quickly walked into the store that had the chain on display, the store was odd, it was filled with many strange figures and sculptures. I was wary to not knock anything over, there was no way I could pay for a broken sculpture and still get Usagi his gift.

I was slightly disappointed when I didn't catch sight of the chain anywhere in the store.

_Was the only one left on display?..._

I turned to exit the store sadly, I had really thought that the chain would suit Usagi well. However before I exited the store a hand lightly touched my shoulder from behind, I looked back to see a slightly 'big boned' man with glasses that seemed too small for his face.

"Um hello?"

I greeted confused, I didn't understand why this man who I don't even know tapped me on the shoulder.

_I hope I haven't broken anything without noticing it... Or caused him any trouble..._

The stranger smiled at me kindly and held out his hand, I smiled back and politely refused the handshake.

"You seem sad boy, what's the matter?"

It seemed odd that this stranger seemed to be worried about me, I shook my head and smiled.

"Ah no I'm not sad, I'm sorry for troubling you"

The stranger frowned slightly and shook his head, he handed me a simple white box. I looked at the stranger confused as to why he handed me the boy.

"I'm the owner of this store, take this as a gift to cheer yourself up"

_Ah the owner... Wow he's so kind I can't believe he gave me a gift when we're strangers to each other._

I smiled gratefully and politely left the store owner to do his job, when I exited the shop I opened the box and gasped in surprise, inside was the chain that I was planning to get Usagi.

_But how?... How would he know what I wanted?... _

I looked back towards the store and smiled gratefully and saw that there was no chain on display anymore, I then carefully placed the box in my pocket, making sure there were no holes for it to fall out of as I zipped it up.

_I hope Usagi will like this gift... I really hope he'll be happy on Christmas._

**Usagi POV**

I was woken up by the warm rays of light that managed to make their way through the blinds that covered the window of me and my Misaki's bedroom.

I shivered at the coldness in the air, I looked over hoping to see my sweet, adorable Misaki sleeping bye side. I frowned slightly when I noticed the place beside me did not have the smaller boy occupying it.

_Maybe Misaki's making some breakfast for us, I wonder what it is today._

I stretched sleepily as I got up, eager to see my Misaki's bright emerald eyes gleaming happily as he cooked. I trudged downstairs and unlike usual, I was not greeted with the tempting aroma of my Misaki's delicious cooking.

_Misaki? Have you just woken up recently as well?_

I made my way over to the kitchen only to see a note on the fridge saying that my Misaki was at work, he had left microwave instructions for me to eat some of my Misaki's leftover pancakes.

_I had forgotten that my Misaki had to work today... I wonder why he had to work on Christmas Eve..._

I took out the plate of leftover pancakes out of the fridge that Misaki had left me. It was covered in that see through clingy wrapping stuff. I couldn't think of the name so early in the morning. I looked over and saw some tinfoil.

_Since its metal it would keep the heat in more and cook faster_...

I removed the wrapping from the pancakes and replaced it with tinfoil before placing the pancakes in the microwave. I placed the plate in the microwave for one minute instead of the two that Misaki had written in the instructions.

_I'm so smart... Cutting down the cooking time._

I pushed in the buttons on the microwave and went to make myself some coffees a I waited for my pancakes to finish.

I winced as the glass shattered as the hot liquid made contact with it, I went to clean it up until I heard a bang and the smoke detector went off. I turned around to see that the microwave was on fire... Again.

I calmly walked over to the fire extinguisher under the sink and put out the fire, I frowned at the mess I made.

_Misaki's going to yell at me again... _

I didn't want to clean the mess up, however I also didn't want Misaki to clean up the mess after he came home.

_This is a problem... It's not like I can hide the mess..._

I was relieved when the phone rang, an excuse to leave the mess, if only just for a moment. I picked up the phone, hoping that it wasn't going to be Aikawa yelling at me to finish my manuscript.

Me: hello?

?: ah is Takahashi-kun there? Could he help out with picking up some manuscripts?

I froze at the words, it was one of my Misaki's co-workers asking for Misaki to go in and work.

_But Misaki went to work today already_..

Me: I'm sorry but isn't Misaki already there?

Co-worker: no, he's not, I guess he's busy doing something then, sorry to bother you

_Wait... Why would Misaki lie to me?... What if something happened to Misaki on his way to work?..._

Me: bye then

Co-worker: bye

It made me feel uneasy that my Misaki hadn't made it to work, he was always so persistent on never being late.

... _Maybe Misaki got side tracked..._

I looked out the window and was surprised to see the deep snow that had fallen overnight, I could spot a pair of footprints leading out of the apartment.

_Misaki's footprints... The snows deep so the unexpected snow probably slowed him down._

I didn't want to think about anything bad happening to my emerald eyed lover, I hated the thought of my Misaki possibly being in danger.

The more I tried not to worry, the more I worried about the small boy, there were many people who could go after him like his sempai, my brother or even my father.

_I want to trust Misaki... But... I just... I'm worried about him... He's so innocent..._

I scolded myself for not having faith in my lover, I then walked over towards the kitchen to give the mess I made a death glare, I wished that by just glaring at it that somehow it would disappear. I knew that it wouldn't but I couldn't help but hope.

After a while I gave up on glaring and made my way to one of the soft red sofas in the living room, I sat myself down and turned in the tv to distract myself. I watched my favourite channel on family life for a few hours before I looked at the clock, it was past the time that Misaki would usually get home at.

I pulled out my cellphone and tried to call my Misaki, I heard timing and looked over to see that his cellphone was actually right beside me.

_Of all the days Misaki forgets to bring his cell phone... Maybe I can call his work._

I called the department where Misaki worked, a different person than before picked up the phone, I asked for my Misaki and my heart dropped when I was told that he hadn't even arrived at work. I hung up quickly after that.

_Misaki... Where are you... What happened?! I hope you were lying about work... And not, injured somewhere... But.. Why would you lie to me?..._

_**I once put metal in a microwave... Thankfully I was stopped before something bad happened...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Im worried, Im sorry**

**Misaki POV**

I couldn't help but smile the whole time I walked home, it had taken less time than I had initially thought it would to pick out the perfect gift for my silver haired lover.

_Maybe I can make Usagi a late lunch if he hasn't already eaten yet, that would be nice._

I suddenly felt my feet slide from underneath me, and the sudden momentum of falling backwards. I sighed, slightly annoyed as I got myself out of the pile of snow I had fallen into. I looked to see that I had slipped on ice.

_At least the snow was soft_...

I shivered after brushing the snow off of me, I couldn't wait to get back home and be by Usagi's warm side. I sped up my walking pace, I was already almost home and the cold was starting to creep into me. I bumped into someone, I would have fallen into the snow again if the person hadn't caught me.

"Ah sorry... Usagi?!"

I looked up at my silver haired lover in surprise, I hadn't expected him to go outside in the snow for no reason. The smile I had faded when I looked into his soft lavender eyes, Usagi wasn't happy.

_He's not mad at me for bumping into him, that I know. So why doesn't he seem too pleased?_

"Misaki where were you?"

Usagi's tone made me feel uneasy, it was laced with worry. I hated how Usagi seemed to be feeling so on edge at the moment.

_Usagi what's wrong?_.._. Didn't I say I'd be at work?_

"I was at work Usagi, you don't have to worry"

I smiled happily, I didn't like lying but I really did not want Usagi to find out that I was getting him another Christmas present.

My sliver haired lover's strong arm gripped my wrist, not painfully, but firmly pulled me towards his side, lavender eyes swirling with hurt. I didn't understand why Usagi seemed to be so upset.

_Why are you so sad?..._

"Misaki please..._"_

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, I had absolutely no idea as to why Usagi seemed to be acting so strange.

"Usagi I don't understand, can you please tell me what you're talking about?"

I whispered softly, the cold felt as if it was bitting me, I really wanted to take our conversation inside, away from the nipping cold. However I didn't want to bother my silver haired lover with my silly request, especially since he seemed to be acting so strange.

"Misaki where were you... Your work called and you weren't there..."

I froze at Usagi's words, I hadn't expected something like this to happen. I had hoped that everything would play out perfectly with no problems at all.

_I should have asked people at my work to cover for me... No that would have been a bother for them..._

"Ah sorry... I had forgotten that I didn't have work so it took a while to walk there and back because of the snow"

I felt slightly annoyed that Usagi wasn't buying my excuses. I really wished that Usagi would stop prying, I didn't want to ruin the surprise of his Christmas present.

_I want to see your happy smile tomorrow when I give you your gift Usagi._

Usagi held me closer towards him and tilted my chin so that I was gazing into his lavender eyes that were still filled with unease. I then remembered that we were both outside, in public where other people could see us. I struggled to get out of my silver haired lover's hold, however I was unable to.

"Misaki please tell me... I was worried about you, it doesn't take that long... So you must have been side tracked or left later than when work usually starts..."

Usagi's voice was filled with hurt, I hated seeing him so worried, what I hated more however was that I was causing the one I love to worry.

_I love you so much, nothing bad happened, I don't want to ruin your surprise... Yet I don't want to hurt you.._

"Usagi... I can't tell you but trust me, I'm okay, nothing happened. I just had to do something"

I smiled happily, wanting the sadness in my lover's lavender eyes to dissipate into non-existence and replaced with his normal kind gleam.

"Misaki please..."

_What?..._

I suddenly felt sad, Usagi didn't believe me, he thought I was lying_._

_I know I was lying before but I'm not right now... Can't he trust me?..._

"Usagi I'm not lying... I'm telling the truth"

The look of worry still didn't leave my lover's lavender eyes, it hurt to know that he didn't believe me, we were lovers right? Lovers should believe in each other.

_Usagi_...

"Misaki please tell me the truth"

I slipped out of my coat and ran away from Usagi, I knew that he'd eventually make me spill my reasons for going out today.

_Sorry Usagi, but I'll return in a bit... After you've settled down a bit... Right now you're too filled with worry to listen to much reason._

I stopped running after a while to catch my breath, the cold air seeping into my lungs as I panted stung. I felt foolish for leaving my coat behind.

_Great... Outside in the middle of winter without a coat or mittens... Why did I act so rashly?!_

I sighed before I blew into my hands then rubbed them together, my fingertips were red from the cold. I frowned, I knew that if I stayed outside for long I'd get sick.

"Oi Misaki what are you doing dressed like that out here in the cold?"

I looked over in surprise to see Sumi-sempai jogging over to me, he was dressed for the cold, unlike me. I smiled and waved towards my friend.

"Ah things happened"

Sumi-sempai chuckled lightly and ruffled my hair, a sly smile was played across his face.

"I bet it's Usami-San"

I felt my face turn slightly warm at the mention of Usagi's name, I was glad it was cold enough for me to have an excuse to have red cheeks.

"N-no ... You've got it all wrong..."

_Sumi-sempai can be so mean teasing me about Usagi sometimes... Maybe he mentioned Usagi because he'd prefer to see him over me._

"Misaki stop frowning, anyway I don't think you should be outside too long dressed like that. You want to come over? Or you could go back to your own house, I'm not letting you stay out in the cold."

Sempai sighed as he took off his scarf and placed it around my neck, I was grateful for the warmth and happy to have such a good friend. I still don't know why Usagi hates him, sure there was that one time but Sumi-sempai is generally a nice guy.

I sighed, I didn't want to return home so soon yet I knew that if Usagi caught me with Sumi he wouldn't be very happy at all. It would make him more upset, and more worried about me.

_If only Usagi wasn't so complicated at times... Well I kind of like that about him.._

"Ah thank you for the offer, I think I should be getting back home then"

Sumi nodded, a smirk existent on his face.

"I see, I guess Usami-San would be mad if I was spending Christmas Eve with his little Misaki"

I blushed at Sumi-sempai's words and looked away embarrassed. He did have a point, today was Christmas Eve, a special day when couples were supposed to be with each other.

_I really should head back to Usagi..._

"Well I've got to go sempai, I'll see you later I guess!"

I smiled before I ran away from him, not before returning his scarf however. I wanted to see Usagi, to apologize for lying at first and to ask him to trust me.

_I'm sorry for worrying you Usagi_

**Usagi POV**

Now paranoid and worried about my Misaki, I quickly grabbed my coat and boots, I needed to look for him. Not only for my own worries but for his safety as well, I couldn't bare to think about what had happened to my Misaki for him to miss out on his work.

_Misaki... You better be okay when I find you... No, you will be okay when I find you.._

It made me uneasy when I thought of the time period that my Misaki had been missing for, so many things could happen to him in such a short span of time.

I shook my head so as to not think of anything terrible happening to my Misaki as I ran through the deep snow, unfortunately my red sports car wouldn't plough through the snowy roads.

_Why can't people do their stupid jobs and keep the roads clear?! Important times like this is when I need my car!_

I hadn't run far when I noticed a familiar brown haired boy trudging through the snow quickly, it was my Misaki.

I felt relief envelope me at the sight of him, he didn't seem to be hurt at all, just cold. It surprised me when, instead of stopping he walked right into me.

_He must have been deep in thought or something_..

I grabbed my lover's slender hands before he managed to fall into the snow.

"Ah sorry... Usagi?!"

_Misaki... I was so worried_...

Misaki looked up at me, emerald eyes swirling with surprise as he recognized me. I suddenly remembered how Misaki had lied about work.

_Where was he?.._

"Misaki where were you?"

_You have no idea how scared I was when I thought you were missing_..

It made me uneasy thinking that something bad happened to my Misaki even if it didn't look like it, I knew that my caring lover liked to keep things to himself 'for the sake of others'.

"I was at work Usagi, you don't have to worry"

_Misaki... Why are you lying?..._

My Misaki smiled happily, it made me sad that he was lying to my face when I knew the truth.

_You didn't go to work... What happened? Is it something that you don't want me to worry about like usual?..._

I took my Misaki's slender wrist within my grip, not too tight as to harm him, just tight enough to ensure no escape for him. I hated the pain I felt when my Misaki lied so bluntly towards me.

_Did someone harm you? Are you too afraid to make me worry about you?... _

"Misaki please..._"_

I watched as my Misaki adorably cocked his head to the side in confusion, his shimmering emerald eyes told me that he truly didn't know what I was talking about.

"Usagi I don't understand, can you please tell me what you're talking about?"

_Are you trying to lie again?... I don't know..._

My Misaki's voice was soft, he seemed to be slightly cold. I wanted to take my lover back home to warm up, however I was worried that our conversation wouldn't be brought up again if I did so.

"Misaki where were you... Your work called and you weren't there..."

It hurt to see my Misaki freeze at my comment, the smaller boy seemed shocked.

_So he was hoping that I wouldn't find out about him not going to work..._

"Ah sorry... I had forgotten that I didn't have work so it took a while to walk there and back because of the snow"

_Misaki you're lying again... I saw you freeze before? What do you have to hide?... You wouldn't do anything bad on purpose but... Others can easily take advantage of your kindness.._

I really wanted to know what my lover had been up to, I wanted to ward away all of my worries about what he might be hiding from me.

_Please tell me so that I can feel at ease knowing that you truly were perfectly fine..._

I held my Misaki closer towards me and tilted his chin so that his emerald eyes were gazing into my own. I loved him, so I couldn't help but worry about him. After a few seconds of gazing my Misaki began to fruitlessly struggle against my hold.

"Misaki please tell me... I was worried about you, it doesn't take that long... So you must have been side tracked or left later than when work usually starts..."

It hurt, not knowing if my Misaki had been harmed or not. I wished that I had kept him locked away to my self, however I knew that would result in scaring my love away.

_I love you... I worry about you, so please, tell me where you were, if only to ease away my worries.._

"Usagi... I can't tell you but trust me, I'm okay, nothing happened. I just had to do something"

My Misaki's beautiful smile didn't make my worry wane at all, he usually smiled when he was hiding something from me.

"Misaki please..."

_I'm worried.._

I knew it was unfair to not believe in Misaki, however he had already lied twice recently. I knew they weren't meant to hurt me but they still did.

_I just want to know Misaki... Why are you so insistent on no telling me?.._

"Usagi I'm not lying... I'm telling the truth"

My Misaki's kind words didn't cease my worry in the slightest, I just wanted to know one simple thing, yet my lover was refusing me a simple answer.

_Misaki_...

"Misaki please tell me the truth"

It surprised me when the smaller boy slipped out of his coat and sped away, I stood there in shock.

_Why did he leave me?... What about his coat?.. It's freezing out here! He needs his coat right away!_

I followed my Misaki's footprints for a while, I cursed slightly when I saw his footprints cross with many others. It delayed me quite a bit as I I'd my best to distinguish my lover's footprints from the others. Thankfully after a while I succeeded.

_Misaki... You're probably freezing... I hope you entered a store or something, at least then you'd be warm.._

I could feel the coldness start to nip at my face, it only strengthened my resolve to find my sweet Misaki.

_Whatever cold I'm feeling right now, it blunt to feel even worse for my Misaki if he's still outside somewhere._

I frowned when I turned around a corner to see Misaki talking to that Sumi brat. I wanted to pull my Misaki away but I didn't.

_Maybe listening in will allow me to find out what's up with Misaki_..

I could tell that my Misaki blushed while talking to the brat, even though his face was already red from the cold I could always detect my lover's blush.

"N-no ... You've got it all wrong..."

My Misaki whined, it annoyed me how he whined to others besides myself.

_It seems like they happened to meet by chance because they're just standing there_..

"Misaki stop frowning, anyway I don't think you should be outside too long dressed like that. You want to come over? Or you could go back to your own house, I'm not letting you stay out in the cold."

_You better not go with him Misaki!_

I watched the brat sigh as he wrapped his scarf around MY Misaki's neck, it annoyed me to see someone so close to my Misaki.

"Ah thank you for the offer, I think I should be getting back home then"

_Good... It's cold out here..._

The brat nodded, a smirk existent on his face.

"I see, I guess Usami-San would be mad if I was spending Christmas Eve with his little Misaki"

_I would be more than mad.._

My Misaki blushed adorably at the brat's words as he looked away embarrassed_._

_I don't want you showing your cuteness to anyone but me..._

"Well I've got to go sempai, I'll see you later I guess!"

My Misaki returned the brat's scarf then began to run my way, I hid behind a corner to allow my Misaki to pass me. I smiled, at least my Misaki was heading home so he wouldn't catch a cold.

_I guess I better get home as well, should I try to beat him there? Or not?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Misaki sees the kitchen**

**Misaki POV**

I took a slightly different route back than the one I took to get there, I didn't want to meet up with Usagi outside, it was too cold. I wanted to meet up with my silver haired lover in our home, where we belonged on Christmas Eve.

_I hope Usagi returned home before me_...

I stopped running for a second and thought to myself.

_Wait... Knowing Usagi, he'd chase after me... While I snuggle up at home Usagi could be in the freezing cold looking for me_...

I shook my head then looked around, my frosty breath reminded me that I couldn't stay out much longer, in fact. I could the cold beginning to seep into me, slight drowsiness following. I couldn't see Usagi.

_I... Want to look for Usagi... But I need to get a new coat first... Before I fall asleep... I'll get a coat then go out to look for Usagi_.

After making up my mind I went back to running towards home, the cold air stung as it hit my lungs but I continued to run. I ran right until I was at the door of my lover's and my apartment, I felt as if I was going to throw up from breathing in so much cold air.

_I don't think I'll run outside in the cold often anymore... Hopefully Usagi is actually here instead of looking for me._

I opened the door slowly and took a look inside, Usagi's winter shows were nowhere in sight. I sighed as I removed my own snow covered boots, I didn't want to have to clean the floors.

_Maybe I should have some hot chocolate, it'll help warm up my insides quicker_.

I rubbed my frozen hands together as I walked towards the kitchen, I froze in the doorway, my eyes went wide.

_What the?..._

There were shards of coffee stained glass spewed across the floor, the microwave.. The microwave didn't even look like a microwave anymore. Over cooked food pieces were splattered across the melted entrance of the machine. A fire extinguisher looked like it had been thrown to the ground after it had spewed the foam over what I guessed had been a fire.

_How the hell did that man even live before I met him?..._

I knew I couldn't just leave the mess there like me oh so generous lover had done. I felt annoyance prickle within me as I grabbed a broom, deciding to sweep away the debtors before I washed everything down.

_I hope Usagi freezes outside!_

Even though I thought that, I still couldn't stop myself from hoping to see that annoyingly persistent man walk through the door.

I sighed after I looked over the now spotless kitchen, though there was an empty space where the microwave had once been. It had taken me well over an hour, I went to look out a window and frowned.

_Usagi still hasn't come back yet... He can take care of himself right?... Well besides cooking and cleaning and waking up... Actually he can't take care of himself very well but at least he has some intelligence_..

I went to go put away the broom when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my foot, I looked down to see that I had missed a shard of glass. It was the length of my pinky finger, I winced as I watched the crimson liquid spill from the new cut.

_I thought I hadn't missed any pieces..._

I frowned as I pulled out the glass from my foot, I went to go get the first aid kit when I heard the front door open.

_Usagi is back!_

I hurriedly went to the front door and smiled, I was right, Usagi had returned, with my coat thankfully.

"Misaki I'm sorry..."

I looked at Usagi confused, I wondered what happened to change my lover's thoughts upon him wanting to know what I had been doing. I then smiled happily and hugged Usagi, bleeding foot forgotten, I just wanted to feel my lover.

"Baka Usagi... You have no reason to apologize to me..."

I could tell my voice was soft as my embrace was returned, I didn't know what happened but I didn't care, I was just glad that I could stay on good terms with Usagi.

"Then you'll tell me?"

I looked up from my embrace to gaze into Usagi's lavender eyes, his tone wasn't demanding or anxious like before. Now it seemed just curious. I shook my head and smiled as I entwined my fingers with my lover's chilly ones, I could feel their coolness sapping my warmth.

"I'm sorry not today... Maybe around midnight?"

Usagi had confusion flickering within his kind lavender eyes as he nodded to my request. I was glad that my lover had become more willing to listen to me before.

_Maybe it's because he had time to calm down... Before he seemed so worried, I'm glad he seems better now._

"Misaki! You're hurt!"

Usagi's sudden anxious voice caused me to jump in surprise, I looked down at my foot, a crimson pool had begun to grow around my feet. I frowned slightly annoyed, I had forgotten the pain due to the face that Usagi had returned.

"It's okay Usagi I just... Stepped on a piece of glass"

_Because someone doesn't know how to clean up after themselves..._

I didn't say my thoughts, I didn't want my lover to feel guilty about being the cause of why I got hurt.

"I'll take you to the hospital!"

Usagi's voice was filled with worry as he went to go put his coat back on, I grabbed my lover's arm and shook my head as I sighed.

"No Usagi, it's better for me to just use the first aid kit.. It's Christmas Eve, many idiots are out partying... So it's likely the hospitals are extremely busy... Because of those idiots"

_I'm glad for once that you're not the partying type Usagi..._

My lover narrowed his lavender eyes at me then nodded before retreating to fetch the first aid kit. Pain no longer forgotten, I walked over towards the nearest chair, careful to not put any pressure on my cut.

Within seconds Usagi returned with the first aid kit in hand, he opened it and went to pull out a whole box of band aids.

_... I have no comment on that.._

I pushed Usagi's hand that was opening the band aids away and pulled out some disinfectant and bandages. I didn't allow Usagi to treat me, I didn't trust him to do anything near to a proper job. Though, it made me glad that he at least wanted to help.

Wincing as I applied the disinfectant, I then wrapped up my foot securely then sighed, I looked over at the clock and it said 5:00 PM, I couldn't believe how much time had flown since I got up today.

_I'm glad Christmas is almost here._

"Misaki..."

I tilted my head in confusion at the sad tone of Usagi's voice, his lavender eyes had guilt written all over them.

_Why does Usagi seem so sad?_

"Usagi what's wrong?"

My silver haired lover gently took my bandages foot within his hands and kissed it gently, he looked at me with overwhelming kindness that I couldn't stop the blush that had crawled across my face.

"Next time... I'll make sure to clean up any glass that I break right away..."

I smiled happily at my lover's kind words, I didn't say it wasn't his fault, I didn't want to argue about something so insignificant at the moment. I nodded then nuzzled into Usagi's arms, I could still feel the faint cold that clung to his arms.

"Okay, thanks"

_Usagi you're so kind..._

**Usagi POV**

I decided to let my Misaki return first, I wanted him to settle down a bit more before I met up with him. I could also tell that I needed to settle down myself as well.

_Misaki seemed so upset... He's probably hurt that I didn't trust his words... I couldn't help it, I was so worried._

I felt slightly disappointed with my own actions, I knew Misaki well, he'd never do something behind my back. I knew that he'd tell me is something big did happen to him.

_So why didn't I trust him? Maybe it's because he shrugs off many things as insignificant? Probably... But still.. He seemed to feel better after talking to that Sumi brat._

I sighed, I was glad that I managed to not go over there and pull my Misaki away, I knew it would have made my small lover even more upset.

I shivered slightly from the cold, I then remembered the mess I had left my lover.

_He's sure to clean it up... Also if I return while he's cleaning he'd give me another lecture on cooking... I should give him enough time to clean up... Just to protect my hearing.._

Sighing, I decided to go kill time by going over to a nearby library to check out a few books. I really didn't want to face my Misaki while he was cleaning up my mess, I knew he would have started cleaning it as soon as he saw it, he's Misaki after all.

Being at the library resulted in even more boredom, I had already read most of the books that I was interested in so it was being troublesome to find a new book.

_If only I had my car, then I could go see what new rare books Hiroki had gotten recently... Snow is so troublesome.._

I wondered if Misaki would have finished cleaning after a while, I then shook my head as I remembered the disaster area that I had created.

_It would take Misaki longer than that to clean up... I really don't want to deal with his complaining.._

I finally noticed a book I hadn't read before, it seemed quite new as well. I went to grab the book but someone took it before me, I looked over slightly annoyed at whoever took the book.

"Ah sorry Usami-San, were you thinking about taking this book?"

I was surprised to see that it was my old editor, Onodera Ritsu. The slender frames brown haired boy looked slightly uneasy about something.

_He's probably uneasy about seeing me, not that I blame him, I did give him hell with my manuscript deadlines after all._

"No it's fine Onodera-San, how have you been?"

It was unlike me to start a conversation, however I was bored with looking for a decent book that I hadn't already read.

My question earned a faint scowl from the jade eyed boy that quickly turned into a slightly false smile.

"I've been doing just fine"

_Heh someone's been having problems._

"So, how's editing been?"

I was curious as to why the boy had left his parent's company so suddenly, I had assumed that the boy had been making decent money.

"Ah editing manga is strange but I'm getting used to it"

_Manga... Onodera Ritsu editing manga?..._

It was surprising to learn that the literature lover who never so much as glanced at manga before was now editing it.

"Onodera!"

The jade eyes boy jumped slightly at his name, I looked over to see a tall man walk up to us and pull the boy away. Onodera was struggling but didn't seem to be in danger.

"Takano-San! Let me go!"

Onodera yelled as he was dragged out of the library, it was amusing to see my old seemingly lifeless editor being so filled with life.

_Ah I should return home to my Misaki, hopefully he's had enough time cleaning and... to get over the possible anger at the mess I made._

I walked home through the snow, the streets still hadn't been ploughed yet even though it was now far into the day.

_Are the city workers taking Christmas Eve off or something?_

I sighed softly as I opened the door to me and my Misaki's home, glad that the younger boy's winter shoes were present near the door.

I took off my own shoes and coat, I then looked up to see my emerald eyed Misaki smiling at me happily.

_I'm so glad he's not mad at me.._

"Misaki I'm sorry..."

_I should have believed you... I shouldn't have been so forceful_..

My Misaki looked at me confused, as if he hadn't expected me to apologize to him, he then hugged me, his warmth was nice to ward away the coldness of the snowy outdoors.

"Baka Usagi... You have no reason to apologize to me..."

_You're so kind..._

My Misaki's voice was soft, I wrapped my arms around the boy's small frame, glad that I could hug him do gently.

"Then you'll tell me?"

I wasn't going to pester him if he refused, I trusted my Misaki now, I was just curious. I felt Misaki's warm fingers entwine with my cool ones

"I'm sorry not today... Maybe around midnight?"

_Midnight why?..._

I was confused yet I nodded, abiding my lover's request, glad that I'll eventually know what he had been up to.

Later is better than never.

I looked down then noticed that my Misaki's foot was seeping out crimson blood.

"Misaki! You're hurt!"

My Misaki looked down slightly annoyed at his foot, I didn't understand why he was annoyed.

_How did that happen?! How did you get hurt?_

"It's okay Usagi I just... Stepped on a piece of glass"

_Glass... Anyway he needs medical treatment!_

"I'll take you to the hospital!"

I went to go put me coat back on nut Misaki grabbed my hand and shook his head then sighed.

"No Usagi, it's better for me to just use the first aid kit.. It's Christmas Eve, many idiots are out partying... So it's likely the hospitals are extremely busy... Because of those idiots"

_That makes sense I guess..._

I narrowed my eyes, not please about partying idiots. I then went to go find the first aid kit for my Misaki, I did not like seeing him hurt.

When I returned to my Misaki I was that he had sat himself down on a nearby chair. I placed the first aid box beside my lover and began to open a whole box of band aids.

_I'm going to need to put a lot on him.._

I was surprised when my Misaki pushed my hands away while picking up a bottle of disinfectant and some bandages.

_Misaki I wanted to make you better..._

My Misaki winced as he applied the disinfectant before wrapping his foot up nearly with the bandages, he sighed then looked over at the clock.

_I could have done an even better job at bandaging you Misaki.. Wait glass... I broke the coffee pot... Misaki cut himself by accident while cleaning up my mess..._

"Misaki..."

He tilted his head in confusion at my words, I felt slightly guilty for causing my lover to be harmed..

"Usagi what's wrong?"

I gently took my Misaki's bandaged foot within my hands and kissed it gently, I looked at my Misaki with tender love as I though about how much I loved the small boy, a blush crept across his face.

"Next time... I'll make sure to clean up any glass that I break right away..."

My Misaki smiled happily before he nuzzled into my arms, he felt so small and delicate, but most importantly precious.

"Okay, thanks"

_I love you so much..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**My first lemon ever... Don't hate me if it sucks DX**_

_**Chapter 4: Tender embrace**_

_**No one POV **_

The older silver haired man gently scooped his small lover up into his arms, the brunette made a small noise of surprise at the sudden movement. The older man smoothly glided up the stairs, lover in arms he could feel Misaki's slender fingers grip his shirt.

Usagi smirked as he looked down at the brunette's blushing face, he could tell that the younger boy knew what he was intending to do. Much to the silverette's surprise, the smaller boy didn't make his usual attempt in struggling.

Misaki tensed slightly as he felt the soft blanket of their oversized bed against his back, however the boy quickly relaxed at Usagi's gentle hands caressing his face. It seemed odd to the younger boy, his lover seemed to be more gentle than he usual was.

"Usagi...?"

Misaki's voice was soft as he questioned why the older man had turned away from him. The younger boy felt different than usual, his lover seemed to be so patient unlike usual.

"Yes my Misaki?"

The younger boy blushed at the older man's purring voice, Usagi slowly moved so that he was once again on top of his small lover. He wanted today to be different, the silver haired man wanted his Misaki to be willing, he knew he had to be gentle and slow for the boy.

"What are you doing?..."

Misaki's voice was littered with faint confusion, Usagi stifled a slight chuckle at the boy's adorableness. Bringing his face close to his lover's so that they were close enough that they could feel the heat of the other's breath. Usagi's left hand grazed itself across Misaki's face, stopping at the cheekbone so that his gentle fingers could hold the boy's face.

"I, want to become one tonight..."

Emerald eyes narrowed in confusion as the smaller boy tried to think about what Usagi had meant, after a few seconds, a scarlet blush spread across his face.

Usagi was content with his lover's reaction, he felt glad that he wasn't as blunt as he usually was. Misaki's eyes darted away, scarlet still etched across the boy's face.

Since the boy hadn't responded, the older man took that as an 'okay', he met his lover's lips with his own, gently nipping at the bottom to ask for an entrance. The younger boy accepted and opened his mouth to allow Usagi's sweet tongue access to his mouth.

Both men moaned slightly as their tongues danced together, neither trying to completely take over the other, it was a different sensation than usual for them both. Sadly, they both had to stop to catch their breath, a thin trail of saliva connected the two lover's ajar mouths that were panting for breath.

"Misaki, I love you.."

Usagi whispered softly as he slowly slid his hands underneath his Misaki's shirt, the younger boy gasped at the sudden coolness of Usagi's hand as it gently slid up his chest.

"Usagi I... I..."

Usagi used his other hand to place a finder across Misaki's now slightly swollen lips to silence his lover.

"Misaki I know, you don't need to force yourself love.."

"But I- nnng!"

The smaller boy's words faded away as Usagi faintly glided his fingers across Misaki's now erect buds, the older man smiled at how sensitive his lover was.

"Misaki your voice is so beautiful"

Usagi cooed into the blushing boy's ears as he repeated his teasing actions on Misaki's buds, not making full contact with them, just grazing them with his cool fingers.

"Usagi I'm a guy.. My voice can't be- iyaaa!"

The smaller boy covered his own mouth with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to let anymore embarrassing noises to escape his mouth. Usagi frowned slightly at his lover's actions, he really wanted to hear his lover's sweet voice as he gave pleasure to the boy.

Usagi then smirked, his Misaki was getting even more embarrassed even quicker than usual. Taking his lover's closed eyes as an opening to advance, Usagi lifted up Misaki's shirt all the way, exposing the silky smooth skin that he loved so much.

Misaki shivered slightly at the coolness of the air upon his exposed chest, something soft and wet began to teasingly trail it's way up his chest, he knew what it was, it was his silver haired lover's tongue.

Usagi was slowly going up his Misaki's chest with his tongue in a round about way, purposely teasing the young boy underneath him, he wasn't one to listen to advice but he was feeling thankful for the advice Aikawa had given him. His Misaki wasn't trying to escape like usual, while his tongue made it's way around his Misaki's left bud, avoiding the sensitive centre of it.

It seemed odd to the silver haired man that his small lover hadn't said a word since covering his own mouth, he shook it off as unimportant. He himself, was beginning to grow impatient, the tent beginning to bulge in his pants was proof enough of that, he knew he needed to speed things up, but not too fast if he were to continue to keep Aikawa's advice in his head.

Usagi lifted his tongue away from his Misaki's chest, earning a soft almost non audible whine from the boy, he chuckled softly at his lover's adorableness. Lavender eyes gazed gown towards his lover's erect buds, he smirked before swiftly capturing the right one within his mouth, the left being gently fondled with skillful fingers.

"USAGI!"

The smaller boy cried out in surprise and pleasure at the sudden non teasing assault upon his sensitive buds, the cry was like music to Usagi's ears. Finally hearing his lover's voice after being silent for so long.

"Misaki..."

The older man had released his mouths hold from the boy as he gazed at the scarlet face of his lover.

"What...?"

Misaki sounded slightly out of breath as he responded, Usagi couldn't help the small smirk that crept upon his face as he noticed the rising tent made from his Misaki's pants.

"I love you"

"Sh-shut u-up!"

Misaki turned his face away from Usagi once again, not wanting the older man to see the embarrassing expressions that he was sure were present upon his face.

Content with his lover's reactions, Usagi blew upon Misaki's moist bud, earning a shiver from the boy underneath him, he couldn't hold back, he wanted his Misaki.

The older man gently took Misaki's wrists within his hands, moving them away so that he could see the scarlet face of the one he loved.

"Misaki please open up your beautiful eyes"

Usagi whispered as he nuzzled Misaki's head then gently bit the younger boy's ear.

"No it's embarrassi-NG"

Misaki's breath hitched as Usagi grazed his hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Please Misaki... If you don't I'll just leave you like this"

Usagi's voice was smooth and calm as he teased the younger boy, even if Misaki refused he wasn't going to leave him, however Misaki didn't know this.

"Wha-? Usagi that's n-OT ..."

The older one loved how his Misaki was so sensitive with every touch, he had once again grazed his hand over the bulge within his lover's pants, however this time with a little more pressure.

"Misaki please... I want to be with you..."

Usagi cooed once again, trailing his moist tongue along the shell of his Misaki's ear. His left hand was slowly tracing a circle around the bulging tent within his lover's pants.

"U-Usagi...! Please.."

Misaki was having a very hard time trying to get rid of his arp used feeling, it was his lover's actions that were making it so hard, Misaki had no idea how to react or defend himself against something like this that he wasn't used to.

"Open you're eyes and I'll help you melt away at my touch"

Usagi had stopped circling his hands around, the bulge within Misaki's pants, instead the tip of his forefinger was rested at the tip of the bulge, making it swell even more than before.

A smirk crept across the silver haired man's face as his small lover slowly opened his eyes to reveal emerald pools that seemed to be slightly glazed with lust, the scarlet on his face only added to Usagi's content.

Not wanting to push it too far, Usagi didn't comment how much he loved those emerald pools, afraid that it would make his Misaki hide them once again.

"Usagi please..."

The lust within Misaki's voice was noticeable to Usagi, he was content with how much Aikawa's advice had worked, his Misaki was really craving him.

"Don't worry Misaki I'll help you with you're problem now"

The older one soothed before gliding his hands down into Misaki's pants and boxers. He smiled when he felt the weeping member that was painfully trying to escape the restraints. While his hand did this, once again the older man nibbled his Misaki's bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

The younger boy accepted and opened his mouth slightly to allow Usagi's moist tongue to play with his own. The younger boy moaned into the kiss as Usagi's tongue stroked the top of his mouth in a rhythmic fashion, Usagi could feel his own member beginning to feel even more restricted within his pants.

As Usagi continued to stroke the top of Misaki's mouth, earning adorable moans from his partner, he swiftly removed his lover's pants and boxers. Allowing the swelling, weeping member to be freed. Usagi felt the younger boy shiver at the sudden loss of clothes, looking into emerald pools Usagi felt as if he fell in love with his Misaki all over again. Emerald eyes filled with lust and trust, met with lavender eyes that were swirling with compassion and love.

Usagi moved away and placed his fingers around his Misaki's mouth, the emerald eyed boy frowned and refused to accept them into his own mouth, what the younger boy did surprised Usagi even more.

Misaki pushed against Usagi until they were both sitting up face to face, a scarlet blush across the boy's face seemed as if it was threatening to make his normal skin colour red.

"Baka Usagi... Teasing me so much..."

Misakis voice was soft as his emerald gaze rested upon the bulging tent that existed within the older man's pants. Usagi couldn't even react due to his shock, his Misaki was working on undoing the silver haired man's pants, determination sparkling within those emerald eyes.

After Misaki had successfully removed Usagi's pants, the older man finally came back to his senses.

"Misaki?..."

Emerald eyes flickered up towards lavender ones before resting on the older man's throbbing member sheepishly.

"You were so mean... Teasing me like that... I'll make you regret it.."

Usagi smirked at the unease in the smaller boy's voice, he kept silent so as to prevent himself from accidentally changing his Misaki's mind.

Slowly and surely Misaki took the older man's weeping member within his own hands. He timidly began to stroke, trying to do it the same way that Usagi had done to him, so many times before.

The scarlet blush on Misaki's face, combined with the awkward yet pleasurable hand movements filled Usagi with even more thirst, thirst for the smaller boy in front of him.

"Misaki..."

"S-shut up! D-don't speak! This is already embarrassing as it is!"

The smaller boy whined softly, emerald eyes hidden behind lowered chocolaty bangs. The older man couldn't help but adore how adorable his Misaki was.

Usagi gasped suddenly as wetness trickled along the tip of his weeping member, he looked down to see that his Misaki was slowly lapping up the escaping fluids, scarlet etched across the younger boy's face.

The way Misaki lapped at his member was agonizingly slow for Usagi, he scowled slightly when he saw amusement flickering within those emerald pools of his.

Usagi knew that Misaki knew that he was probably wanting more yet he was afraid that if he said something that the smaller boy would stop his surprising actions.

Usagi had to clench the silky bed sheets within his fists at the agonizingly slow motions of Misaki's moist tongue, he wanted to attack the smaller boy. However Misaki being bold was rare, the older man didn't want to scare the boy.

Conclusion; Usagi for once was unsure as to what he should do.

The older one jerked slightly when the lapping had stopped and was replaced with pure wetness, he opened his eyes that he didn't even remember closing in the first place.

"MISAK-...!"

The sight of Misaki taking in his whole length, was too much for Usagi the pressure that had been building up within him was suddenly released, he felt relief as his seed escaped him.

A startled grunt escaped from the smaller boy's mouth, Usagi felt unease creep within him, wondering if accidentally letting his seed lose in the other's mouth was a bad idea.

Usagi felt the warmth of his lover's mouth leave his member he looked at the boy sitting in front of him, bangs covering his eyes.

"Usagi..."

The emotionless voice of the smaller boy made Usagi hold his breath.

Misaki slowly leaned forward and raised his face, Usagi couldn't stop the blush that crept across his face at the sight of his Misaki.

Usagi's seed was dripping from the boy's mouth as he leaned forwards to hold the older man's face with his right hand, emerald eyes half lidded and scarlet painted across his face.

"Usagi... Looks like you came before me"

Misaki laughed lightly, a smirk played across his face, Usagi froze, Misaki was acting so unlike himself. He wondered if he had teased the boy too much beforehand. He didn't care, his Misaki was acting so adorably.

"I'll make you come soon Misaki"

The silver haired man whispered as he brought his Misaki even closer towards him, enjoying the warmth of the slender boy. He then spread some of his own seed along his Misaki's entrance, enjoying the shiver that came from the smaller boy.

A finger slick with his own seed made its way into Misaki's entrance, a soft cry, mixture of pain and pleasure escaped from the younger boy.

"It'll be okay Misaki, I'll try to be more gentle than usual"

Usagi cooed as he wiggled his finger inside of said boy, searching for his sweet spot.

"B-Baka..."

Misaki moaned as Usagi placed another finger inside of him, he used the two fingers to scissor Misaki's entrance, careful to make sure that his small lover would be perfectly stretched.

"AIIIEEE!"

Usagi smirked, he had hit his Misaki's sweet spot, making a mental note of it's location, Usagi then slipped in a third finger inside of Misaki. Said boy blushing like mad as he moaned at the older man's touches.

"Usagi I-!"

The smaller boy finally released his own seed, the silver haired man smirked as this.

"Tsk tsk Misaki, I haven't even gotten to the best part"

Usagi teased as he gave Misaki a quick kiss on the cheek, the smaller boy looked away, emerald eyes narrowed in embarrassment.

"Y-you're one to talk!"

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle at his Misaki's reaction, he was now back in control of the adorable boy within his grasp.

"I couldn't help it Misaki, you were acting so adorably..."

Usagi replied as he pushed Misaki down onto the soft bed sheets that blanketed the oversized bed. Gazing down at the adorable boy, Usagi lifted Misaki's slender legs and slowly propped them against his own shoulders.

"Y-you're the one who was teasing me too much!... Baka..."

A scarlet faced Misaki murmured, doing his best to advert his gaze away from the sliver haired man above him. However, emerald eyes kept darting towards Usagi's lower area before being averted.

Usagi chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's soft chocolaty hair.

"Adorable..."

"I'm no- umpf"

The silver haired man cut off his lover's denial by leaning down to deliver a soft kiss to the brunette below him.

The younger boy gasped when he felt the warmth of Usagi's member at his entrance, the older of the two took that as an opportunity to explore the boy's mouth once again with his own tongue.

Gently, so as to not harm the younger boy, Usagi allowed his seed slick member to enter Misaki's previously stretched entrance. The smaller boy moaned, causing Usagi to moan as well at the vibration of the smaller boy's breath in his mouth.

The silver haired man began to pet Misaki's tongue with his own, not allowing it to escape from his assault as he waited for the younger boy to adjust to his member.

Sadly, the younger petting ended as the smaller boy bushed away the older one, gasping for breath.

"Usagi..hurry..up..."

Misaki panted, the silver haired man smirked at his uke's eagerness. Willing to please, Usagi kissed the top of the boy's head before slowly moving his member out of the boy, just enough so that only the tip remained.

Usagi then thrust his member back into the boy below, Misaki moaned in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit right on. The smaller boy's moans were like music to Usagi's ears as he continued to hit Misaki's sweet spot with every thrust,he was thankful that he had taken note of its location before hand.

As Usagi thrusted into the smaller boy, he made sure not to neglect the boy's weeping member that was throbbing seemingly painfully. Gentle fingers caressed the neglected member, the fingers trickled along it's sensitive skin, causing the member to swell even more than before.

"U-Usagi...!..."

The smaller boy's face had turned an even brighter shade of scarlet than the silver haired man had thought possible. Emerald eyes had also become squeezed shut out of embarrassment.

From the look on the smaller boy's face, Usagi could tell that his small lover was close to coming once again, he too could tell from the tension that was building within his member that he was also close.

"Misaki..."

Usagi whispered as he paused his fingers movements and thrusting, gazing down at the adorable boy.

"W-what?..."

The silver haired smirked as he head a hint of annoyance within the younger boy's tone. He guessed it was because he had stopped pleasuring the boy.

"Don't close your eyes, if you do... I'll just leave you how you are"

Emerald pools opened and a scowl crossed over Misaki's blushing face.

"Y-you wouldn't..."

The silver haired man smiled coyly at the smaller boy, right now Misaki was close to falling within a trap. There was no way he'd willingly leave his Misaki while he was in the middle of being pleasured.

"I would Misaki, I have no problem taking care of my needs... However, what would you do about your problem?"

Lavender eyes drifted down towards the smaller boy's agonizingly swelled member, the smaller boy looked up at him with shock.

"W-what?! I-I can't!..."

The older man smirked, he knew for sure he'd TRY ..to maybe to make his manuscript deadline as thanks for Aikawa's advice.

"Then just keep your eyes open Misaki"

The smaller boy glared fiercely before looking away, Usagi took that as an 'fine...' And resumed thrusting inside of his Misaki.

The smaller boy's emerald eyes seemed glazed with lust and desire as he moaned to the older man's thrusting.

"Ah—!... I'm—!..."

Misaki's words were cut off as he felt his own seed escape from his body, splashing upon his lover's stomach.

As the younger boy's walls clenched around his member as his seed spilled, Usagi felt his own seed being released into the smaller boy, both males rode out their climax together as one before Usagi collapsed exhausted onto Misaki. Both panting from exhaustion.

"I love you Misaki.."

The silver haired man sighed as he nuzzled his face into the smaller boy's neck before falling asleep, the smaller boy blushed at the sweet words before drifting off as well.

**3330 words of death... Writing this chapter took over a month... Thankfully I anticipated this problem and started way before December...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Merry Christmas**

**Misaki POV**

I got up slowly and looked around, I blushed slightly as I remembered the events from the previous day. Looking down I saw that it indeed wasn't a dream.

_I can't believe I did something like that..._

I could see faint traces of daylight peeking through the windows, I smiled_._

_It's Christmas! I should go get Usagi's gift from my coat pocket._

I cautiously got up, careful not to wake my sleeping lover from his dreams. I then blinked a few times in confusion after I stood up.

_My hips don't hurt... Usually they hurt a lot after me and Usagi... Sleep together_.. _Maybe because we didn't do as many rounds as usual?... Well that was because Usagi was tired from before so..._

I felt my face heat up when I remembered how I made Usagi get tired quicker than usual.

_If I don't want it to hurt afterwards then_...

I shook my head and ran out of the shared bedroom in embarrassment.

_No! There's no way I can possibly do something like that again! I don't know what came over me in the first place!..._

I cleared my head of my embarrassing thoughts and set out to find where Usagi had placed my coat, I smiled when I saw that it had been thrown over one of the living room's soft red sofas.

_Well that wasn't hard to find._

I then picked up my coat and opened the pocket on the left side, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the box.

_Good it didn't get lost..._

I opened the small box to reveal the silver chained bear keychain, it sparkled nicely in the light.

_It's not wrapped... However I don't think Usagi would mind much about that..._

I placed the chain back into its box_._

_I should go wake up Usagi now... I just hope he isn't as grumpy waking up as usual..._

I took a frying pan from the kitchen, just in case the great Usagi were to try and jump me. I then quickly ran up the stairs that lead towards the bedroom, not before picking up the wrapped teddy bear from before along the way, holding it with the same hand that the boxed chain was in.

I peeked into the doorway of the bedroom, I sighed with relief to see that my silver haired lover had already risen from bed on his own.

"Morning Usagi"

I smiled happily, my silver haired lover looked back and yawned, lavender eyes still filled with sleep.

"Misaki..."

I tilted my head in confusion at Usagi's reaction towards seeing me.

_Is he mad or something?..._

_"_Usagi what's wrong?"

I really wanted to know what seemed to be on my lover's mind.

Lavender eyes gleamed and a smirk crept across Usagi's face, I tightened my grip on the frying pan.

"Oh there's nothing wrong... It just seems you've decided to wear nothing but products from last night"

I froze in horror and looked down at myself, I had been too preoccupied with thinking about Usagi's gift that I hadn't noticed that I had no clothes on, even worse I was covered in our dried seeds.

_... I can't believe this_...

I felt my face flush greatly, I didn't notice Usagi's movements before I was scooped up in his huge yet caring arms. Frying pan slipping out of my grasp.

"Baka Usagi let me go!"

I yelled as I struggled to get out of the perverted rabbit's grasp, said rabbit chuckled and nuzzled my ear.

"But I want to have fun with you, after all you're the one who greeted me so boldly"

_I forgot my clothes! It's not my fault!_

_"_No Usagi... It's too early in... The morning..."

My silver haired lover frowned with annoyance before letting me go.

_What? Why so easy?_

"So Misaki, are you ready to tell me what you were doing yesterday?"

_Ah so that's why._

I looked away as I handed Usagi the small box that I had been holding.

"I wanted to get you something special.."

I murmured, not wanting to meet my lover's lavender eyes with my own. I was a little uneasy as I watched Usagi open the box out of the corner of my eyes, even though I thought it would suit him, that didn't necessarily mean Usagi would share the same thoughts.

_I hope he likes it..._

I felt kind warm arms wrap around me, I craned my neck back to see Usagi smiling happily, lavender eyes flickering with affection.

"Misaki... I love it, I'm sorry for being uneasy yesterday. I was just worried about you"

My silver haired lover whispered into my ear, shivered at the warmth of his breath and the silkiness of his words.

I escaped from Usagi's grasp and turned around so that I was facing the older man, I smiled happily.

"It's okay Usagi I understand... I do tend to wind up in trouble a lot.."

It was the truth, more often then none, Usagi was the one who usually got me out of any kind of trouble that I had managed to get myself into.

_You're always trying to protect me Usagi... It can be both a good thing, and a bad thing. But still, I appreciate how much you care for me._

"Misaki, I want to take you somewhere as a gift, I'll allow you to pick any place you want."

_You're wasting money again! Well... It is a Christmas present so I guess it should be okay..._

I sighed with slight annoyance at Usagi's attitude towards spending money.

"Okay... But only because its a Christmas gift you baka..."

I blushed slightly as I quickly kissed my silver haired lover's forehead.

Usagi smiled kindly before pulling me under the sheets with him, wrapped teddy bear forgotten until we were to leave the bed.

"I love you Misaki"

"Baka..."

**Usagi POV**

I felt my Misaki stir from within my embrace, I cracked my eyes open a sliver to see the smaller boy shuffling to get out of bed. I could tell from his careful movements that he was trying his best not to wake me up.

_Misaki is so cute when he's thinking about others.._

It surprised me when my cute Misaki left the room quickly, not bothering to put on his clothes, or at least grab some to change into.

_Strange, wonder why he did that.._

I yawned and stretched before sitting up in bed, I felt so refreshed from last night.

_I wonder if something like that will ever happen again... Maybe if I tease Misaki again..._

_Anyway, my Misaki didn't seem to be in as much pain as usual after he wakes up. Well, at least he didn't fall face first into the floor like last time._

I smiled as I remembered Misaki's lust filled gaze from the previous night, I wished to implant such adorableness from my Misaki into my memory_. _There was no way that I'd ever want to forget that.

_Misaki's slow... Maybe he's taking a shower... But he forgot his clothes.. Maybe I should join in._

I looked over to see that Suzuki-San had fallen off of the bed, I frowned as I picked up the huge golden bear, placing it back into its spot after fixing its crooked ribbon.

"I'm sorry Suzuki... I guess me and Misaki had so much fun that you managed to fall off the bed.."

I patted my beloved bear, content that no damaged had been received to Suzuki.

I then left the warm oversized bed to go put on clothes, I didn't like the chilly winter air that seemed to always exist in the mornings.

_If only Misaki didn't insist on turning down the heat before going to sleep... I wonder why it even matters in the first place._

"Morning Usagi"

_Ah Misaki is back_.

I yawned then looked over sleepily to see my Misaki, however his appearance surprised me.

"Misaki..."

_So childish_..

my Misaki tilted his head in confusion towards me.

_He didn't realize?... But how could Misaki possible not realize?_

_"_Usagi what's wrong?"

It seemed hilarious that my Misaki was so innocent and forgetful, lucky for me of course.

I smirked as I allowed my gaze to wander around my Misakis lower area that was openly exposed.

"Oh there's nothing wrong... It just seems you've decided to wear nothing but products from last night"

I watched with amusement as my Misaki's calm face transformed into one of horror. I stifled the urge to chuckle as my Misaki looked down at himself, his face flushed pale then replaced with a clearly visible blush.

_Silly Misaki, but I wonder what he was doing then.. It would have been hilarious if he had answered the door... Actually no, only I am allowed to see my Misaki like that_.

I captured my Misaki within a gentle embrace, ignoring the frying pan than slowly slipped out of his grasp.

_So small and cute._

"Baka Usagi let me go!"

My Misaki yelled as he struggled to get out of my grasp. I chuckled and nuzzled the adorable boy's ear.

_I don't want to Misaki, especially when you look so tasty._

"But I want to have fun with you, after all you're the one who greeted me so boldly"

_I want to see that innocent sight every morning Misaki._

_"_No Usagi... It's too early in... The morning..."

_It's never too early but... Maybe now Misaki will tell me about what he had been doing yesterday_.

I frowned with annoyance before releasing my Misaki.

"So Misaki, are you ready to tell me what you were doing yesterday?"

_I really want to know..._

My Misaki looked away before handing me a small box.

_Misaki?.._

"I wanted to get you something special.."

The smaller boy murmured, his emerald gaze adverting my own, I focused my attention towards the small box.

I opened it and smiled happily, it was a simple silver chain with a realistic bear at the end of it.

_Misaki... It may seem simple to most but.. I can tell you put a lot of thought into this gift... I'm so glad... Simple yet elegant, not too flashy and conveniently small... Though I'm mostly happy from your kindness.._

I wrapped my arms around my Misaki, thankful for the special gift that my Misaki had picked out specifically for me. My Misaki craned his neck so that his emerald eyes could meet mine.

"Misaki... I love it, I'm sorry for being uneasy yesterday. I was just worried about you"

_You're my everything that I can't afford to lose_..

I whispered into my Misaki's ear, the smaller boy shivered then escaped from my grasp. He turned around so that he was facing me.

"It's okay Usagi I understand... I do tend to wind up in trouble a lot.."

_So kind and forgiving_..

"Misaki, I want to take you somewhere as a gift, I'll allow you to pick any place you want."

_I want you to choose, I want you to see many places in your life Misaki. However, I don't want to overwhelm you._

My Misaki sighed with slight annoyance, probably towards my attitude towards spending money.

"Okay... But only because its a Christmas gift you baka..."

_I'm glad Misaki.._

My Misaki blushed slightly as he quickly kissed my forehead.

_So shy and innocent... I love you so much_..

I smiled before pulling my Misaki under the bed sheets skillfully, in one swift movement.

"I love you Misaki"

"Baka..."

**^_^ I really do hope you enjoyed the Christmas special~~**


End file.
